Discovery Channel
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Joey and Seto play out some of their wildest fantasies by having sex animal-style.
1. Discovery Channel

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song The Bad Touch belongs to the Bloodhound Gang and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Discovery Channel

By

Hideki LaShae

Joey taps his foot against the coffee table and stares at the TV screen with a grim expression. He jumps when a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

"How's the homework going, honey?" asks Seto kissing Joey's cheek.

"Terrible!" exclaims Joey relaxing into Seto's arms, "I can't understand one word of this documentary, and I'm totally getting grossed out by all these visuals!" He shudders involuntarily. "I didn't want to ever see animals doing that! I'm going to have nightmares for life!"

Seto sighs. "Maybe I can help you."

Joey pulls out of Seto's arms and turns around on the couch to stare, wide-eyed, at Seto. "Really? You'd help me on my homework? You've always said you wouldn't help me with my school work!"

"I happen to like this assignment," says Seto.

Joey jumps over the back of the couch and throws his arms around Seto's neck. "Thank you, love!"

"Prove it…"

"What?"

"Prove you love me, Joey," whispers Seto moving them around to the couch and lowering Joey onto it.

Joey gives Seto a passionate kiss. "Anything you say, love."

Seto pulls off his shirt and stares down at Joey. "Do you want me to undress you?"

"I can undress myself," mumbles Joey blushing.

Seto smirks.

Joey quickly pulls off his shirt to prove his point, and his hands move down to the button of his pants.

Seto watches with greedy anticipation as Joey lowers the zipper after flicking the button open. His eyes grope the attractive blond while the teen pushes the pants along with his underwear down his muscular legs.

Joey kicks his pants off and looks up at Seto. "You're still dressed, Seto!"

"I guess I am." Seto smirks.

"Undress now!" Joey sits up and glares at Seto.

Seto simply shakes his head and points at Joey.

"Do you want me to undress you?" asks Joey raising an eyebrow.

"Actually… yes," says Seto.

Joey smiles. He stands up and wraps his arms around Seto. He starts to kiss the brunet's neck and run his fingers over the hardening nipples.

"I love this outfit on you," whispers Seto, "You should go nude more often."

"Mokuba might complain about that." Joey kisses his way down Seto's chest and undoes the button of his boyfriend's pants.

"Yes," says Seto as Joey slides the zipper down, "That's the way…"

Joey kisses Seto's navel and pushes the pants down to the floor.

Seto moans uncontrollably at the feel of his lover sucking on his most sensitive area, an area even more sensitive than his now yearning erection. "Joey!"

"Mm-hmm…" Joey leans back and returns to his position of lying on the couch.

Seto crawls on top of Joey.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" asks Joey looking at Seto with lust-filled eyes.

"No, you haven't… Would you like to?"

"Seto!" gasps Joey as Seto slips a finger into his entrance, "I love you!"

"You've done so much for me," says Seto slipping a second finger in to stretch Joey to accept his own length, "Yet you've never heard me tell you how I feel about you, how I truly feel."

"You don't need to say it. If you're just using my body, abusing my love, I don't want to know about it." Joey turns his head to the side so he doesn't have to look at Seto.

Seto removes his fingers and uses one hand to turn Joey's face to look at him. "Don't ever doubt my feelings for you!"

"I don't know your feelings for me," whispers Joey.

**_Well now we call this the act of mating  
_****_But there are several other very important differences  
_****_Between human beings and animals that you should know about…_**

"It's simple," says Seto, "I love you."

Joey smiles happily as Seto slides into him.

The two teenagers share a kiss as Seto pulls away only to slam back into his boyfriend's body.

Joey moans and grabs Seto's shoulders.

"Pay attention to this… you can use it in your report," whispers Seto directly into Joey's ear as he continues thrusting into the tight heat.

"Huh?" asks Joey in confusion.

"Your report is about sex. We're going to have sex like animals so you can compare them to humans," says Seto. He kisses Joey's ear.

"Mmm…"

"Are you paying attention?" whispers Seto.

Joey thrusts his hips up against Seto's. "Harder! Harder!"

"Joey… I'm trying to help you," moans Seto.

Joey grabs Seto's hand and moves it to his erection. He pulls Seto into a long kiss. "Fuck the lesson! Just fuck me!"

Seto increases his speed and pounds into Joey's compliant body with greater force than he intended to. "I am, Joey… I love you!"

"Love Seto! Only Seto!" Joey mewls and keens pleasurably.

"Good to know," says Seto. He presses his lips to Joey's and kisses him roughly.

Joey clings to Seto as waves of passion and pleasure engulf his body.

"Joey!" cries Seto as he releases deep inside his lover.

"Love you!" Joey's scream echoes throughout the mansion as his energy drains away from his body along with his ejaculation. He cuddles up to Seto.

"You're beautiful like this!" gasps Seto looking down at his sated, sweat-covered lover.

"I'm tired," yawns Joey, "Will you sleep in me?"

"Anything for my puppy," whispers Seto settling down into a comfortable position. "I do love you, Joey…"

Joey starts to kiss and nip Seto's neck until he yawns again and closes his eyes.

Seto kisses Joey's cheek and watches the blond fall asleep. He smiles before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**_

* * *

I'd appreciate your input… _**

"Oh, come on, you guys!" exclaims Mokuba keeping his hands over his eyes, "Do you have to always do this stuff out here?"

Joey opens his eyes slowly and looks over to Mokuba, who stands in the doorway, covering his eyes and blushing intensely.

"Go away, Mokuba!" Seto brushes a strand of his brown hair away from his face before snuggling even further into the embrace of the still naked boy beneath him.

"Dammit! If you're going to have sex, do it in your room!" shouts Mokuba.

"Watch your language!" snaps Joey.

"I mean it!" exclaims Mokuba angrily, "I don't care that you're fucking each other like dogs in heat! Just do it in your own fucking room so I can have my friends over and actually watch TV with them!"

"Fine! We'll try," says Joey, "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"No! Get up to your room if you want to sleep!"

"You are a pain in the ass, Mokuba!" exclaims Seto pushing himself off Joey and standing upright. He grabs his pants from the floor as Joey sits up, blushing bright red and covering himself with his hands.

Seto pulls his pants on before lifting Joey into his arms, apparently oblivious to his lover's embarrassment. "We'll be in my room then…"

"Seto… at least let me grab my clothes!" whines Joey burying his face in Seto's shoulder.

"Why? So I have to take them off you again in a few minutes? I don't think so," says Seto walking out of the living room with Joey held close to his body. He smirks at the prepubescent boy, a friend of Mokuba's, huddled into the wall with his hands over his eyes. He heads up to his room with Joey and lowers the blond into their bed. "I love you, Joey."

"Are you trying to over say that now to make up for not having said that before? Or are you just trying to say it enough to make me believe it?" asks Joey smiling at Seto and trying to contain his blush.

"I love you," says Seto kissing Joey's lips quickly, "And I'm actually saying it so often…" He blushes slightly. "To do both. I do love you, and I want you to believe that. But I am also trying to make up for lost time. I should have told you that a long time ago."

Joey sits up and looks down at his hands. "Then why didn't you?"

Seto sits beside Joey and runs his hand through the soft locks. He tilts the head so his sapphire eyes capture the saddened gaze of honeyed amber. "I couldn't… I couldn't admit to you how weak you make me."

"Weak?"

"Love is a weakness. That's what I've been taught since I took on the Kaiba name," says Seto.

Joey pulls Seto into a close embrace.

"It was so difficult for me to say those words to you… First I had to break down my own defenses so that I would even be able to," whispers Seto, "but then there was you… who found it so easy to tell me exactly how you feel, loudly and often! It came so easy for you, and that made it harder for me to say…"

"It was hard for me too," says Joey, "When I first told you, I was scared out of my mind! It just came out though… in the heat of the moment as you took me that night. It wasn't how I had wanted to tell you, but screaming it out like that had helped it become easier to say it when it really mattered." He kisses Seto lovingly.

"Now… we were going to have sex until you had all the knowledge you needed to finish that report," says Seto with a smirk, "and you seem to be already undressed!"

"But you're not!" exclaims Joey, "I'll have to fix that!"

**_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas drought.  
_****_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about.  
_****_So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts.  
_****_Yes, I'm Siskel; yes, I'm Ebert, and you're getting two thumbs up!_**

Joey slips his hands into Seto's pants and starts to rub his lover into hardness.

Seto moans as Joey pleasures him slowly.

Joey pulls his hands from Seto's pants with a devious smirk and quickly removes the offending material. "Now what?"

"Can you say 'doggy style'?" Seto smirks.

"Oh, hell no!" exclaims Joey jumping to his feet, "And have you treat me like a little bitch in heat! Hell no! No fucking way!"

"Come on. You've never let me take you doggy style, pup," says Seto slowly, "and this is for your homework. I swear it will only be this one time unless you request it again, and I won't treat you like a bitch."

Joey takes a deep breath and growls at Seto. "Fine! Just this fucking once! But next time, I get to screw you doggy style!"

Seto contemplates this for a moment. "Agreed. Your next time in control and you get to take me doggy style. Now on your knees, puppy."

Joey turns bright red as he gets down onto his hands and knees with his butt to his lover. He mumbles repeatedly about not being a fucking mutt and hating the implication of this sexual position.

Seto gets onto his knees behind Joey and thrusts into him quickly. He wraps his arms around Joey's hips and grips his erection in both hands as he starts up their rhythm. His arms force Joey's hips back against him as he thrusts forward. "And don't be afraid to howl when I do something you like, pup!"

"Howl my ass!" exclaims Joey with a feral growl at the end.

Seto angles his thrusts just a little deeper inside.

Joey's eyes widen and he howls in pleasure. He doesn't scream or gasp. He actually howls like a dog or a wolf… feral, primal, desirous.

Fueled by the wildness of his lover, Seto thrusts into him erratically, not setting one strict pace as he normally would but instead opting for a frenzied, frantic, have-at-it fuck session.

**_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"…_**

Joey keens wordlessly as his lover assaults him in the most gratifying ways possible. He thrusts his hips back despite feeling the pull by the arms embracing them. When his seed shoots out from his body, he throws his head back and bays to the moon not yet hanging in the sky.

With a final thrust, Seto empties himself into his lover's tight heat.

"I hate you when you make me enjoy acting like a dog!" barks Joey as Seto disengages himself from his body.

"Bark later. Bite now," says Seto pulling Joey into a kiss, which he is too weak to dominate.

Joey kisses Seto passionately while lifting them both to the bed. He cuddles up in Seto's arms and yawns. "Homework is exhausting!"

"Get some sleep, honey," whispers Seto, "Next up is dolphin mating rituals…"

"Dolphin!" shrieks Joey completely unaware of what is to come.

"Sleep now, dolphin later," whispers Seto pulling Joey's head to the center of his chest so that the blond can use him as a pillow.

**_

* * *

You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time…_**

Joey wakes to the feeling of two hands massaging his lower back, and he moans out his enjoyment. "Oh, gods, love! Did you have to be so rough with me?"

"In order for you to get the picture, I think I did. I'll be more gentle next time," says Seto, "Now… have you learned anything for your homework?"

"Animals hurt each other for pleasure?" asks Joey tilting his head and glancing back at Seto.

Seto chuckles. He lies down on Joey's back to completely cover the blond's nude body with his own. He kisses Joey's lips. "Try again?"

"Animals are fueled by feelings of pleasure rather than emotion, and they don't stop to wonder if they're doing something that doesn't feel good to their mate," says Joey, "They just focus on pleasuring themselves at all cost and…"

"And?" Seto raises an eyebrow intrigued.

"And the call of their mate while in the throws of their passion will bring even the tamest animal into a carnal frenzy," says Joey blushing.

"You think I'm tame?"

"Just a little bit!" exclaims Joey, "Now… weren't you giving me a back massage?"

Seto pushes himself off Joey. "I don't think I want to now!"

Joey sits up with a wince and pouts. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I seem to remember promising you that we get to play dolphins next!" Seto smirks evilly at his lover. His blue eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Seto… I'm too sore to be penetrated again," whimpers Joey, "You were too rough on me doing it doggy style."

Seto leans over and nips Joey's ear. "I never said anything about penetration. Some of these methods we couldn't do the exact way animals do because it's too dangerous for us, so we'll have to settle with mimicking their movements. That's what we'll do with the dolphins."

"No penetration? What's the fun of it then?"

"Oh, you'll still get off! Don't worry about that!"

Joey blushes and looks away from Seto.

"Would you like me to carry you to the pool?" asks Seto standing up and scooping Joey into his arms.

"Are we going like this?" asks Joey, "Mokuba might be upset about seeing us naked twice in one day."

"Let him be upset! He'll recover!" exclaims Seto, "Especially since I think he's down in the living room with his friend… what was the term he used… fucking like dogs in heat?"

Joey's eyes widen. "Oh this I have to see!"

Seto chuckles and carries Joey out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the entrance into the living room where they watch Mokuba's blushing friend, mostly naked, descending upon Mokuba's sex with his mouth.

"Hey, Mokuba! Can we join the party? I can show your friend a few tricks of the trade!" exclaims Joey.

Mokuba jumps and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch to throw over his friend and himself. "Joey! You bastard!"

"I was just offering to help! I could work Seto and show your friend what to do," whines Joey. "It's not like I wanted to have sex with you. That would be just wrong. You're my lover's brother!"

"I don't want help!" squeaks the boy beneath the blanket, "I'd rather just experiment for myself to see what he responds to best!"

"Hey, Seto! It speaks!" exclaims Joey clinging to the tall brunet happily, "So, kid… if you decide later you want me to try to explain some techniques to you, I'd be happy to do so! But we're going swimming now!"

"Good! Get out!" exclaims Mokuba.

Seto smirks at his little brother before heading out to the pool with Joey in his arms. "Kids grow up so fast these days!"

"You're not upset that he's having sex are you?" asks Joey as Seto sets him down beside the pool.

"Let's see… We were his age when we started jacking and sucking each other," says Seto thinking back to when they were sixteen again. "It was a full year before we took it to the next step and found the joys of penetration. We'd be hypocrites if we didn't allow him to have sex at this age. I've given him all the proper talks about restraint and protection…"

"What about the preparation?" asks Joey sitting down on the edge of the pool and sticking his legs into the water.

"We've discussed that too," says Seto sitting beside Joey, "And I've supplied him with the condoms and lubricant, so… all I can really do is argue with him over his choice of men!"

"And you can't argue too hard or you'll sound like a hypocrite. After all, you love me," says Joey kissing Seto.

"So true," says Seto shoving Joey into the water. He stands up and walks into a small room beside the patio while Joey sputters and swears. He picks up some scuba diving equipment, oxygen tanks and the corresponding mouthpieces. He walks back out to Joey. "Are you ready, dolphin pup?"

"I think so. Wait! I'm not a dolphin!" growls Joey.

"Put this on," says Seto pulling Joey out of the water and passing him an oxygen tank.

"What do we need this for?" asks Joey watching his lover slip into his harness.

"We'll be under water for quite a while, and once we start enjoying ourselves, we won't want to surface for air," says Seto, "Just remember to breathe through your mouth."

Joey puts on his own harness and mimics all of Seto's actions. He follows his love into the water.

Seto pulls Joey under the water with him and they start to make laps together as they grow accustomed to the breathing apparatus. He moves down lower in the water and swims beneath Joey, on his back so that they can stare into each other's eyes. He slowly closes the distance between them so that their chests and groins rub against each other as they swim.

_**Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, be five you sunk my battleship…**_

Seto grabs Joey's shoulders and grinds himself against the other. He tries to continue kicking so that they continue to move together.

Joey feels his body go rigid and he guides their laps around the pool while Seto grinds into him. He tries to breathe normally so that they can continue this escapade longer. He knows that if he gets too excited and starts panting that he'll use up his oxygen tank faster. A particularly hard grind forces him to drag Seto to the surface. He pulls his mouthpiece away and pants heavily.

"What's wrong, Joey?" asks Seto removing his own mouthpiece to speak.

"Too much… Need you too much!" Joey spins Seto around and forces him up against the side of the pool. He forces his erect penis into Seto's unprepared channel and grips the brunet's shoulders roughly to help him thrust into the body before him.

Seto doesn't bother fighting against Joey. He knows just how often his submissive lover decides to be dominating, and he feels the love grow inside him now that he realizes why his puppy usually submits. His puppy is housebroken and tame, and for him to get the blond to be more dominating, all he needs to do is get the puppy to act more wild and unrestrained. And swimming like dolphins seems to do the trick quite nicely. His mind, the part not focused on the blinding pleasure of his impending orgasm, focuses on the next challenge.

Joey's hand grasps Seto's erection forcefully and pumps it in time with his fervent thrusts. His seed ejaculates into the yearning body almost at the same time as Seto's own pleasure center is overwhelmed. He slides out of Seto and allows the brunet to help him out of the pool. "How can you have any energy left after all that?"

"I don't," whispers Seto removing both of their oxygen tanks and tossing them aside before collapsing on top of Joey. "We'll just rest here until we have enough energy to go to bed. We'll finish the research for your assignment tomorrow."

"What research?" mumbles Joey, already half asleep.

"You never learn," whispers Seto closing his eyes.

* * *

Joey wakes up to the feeling of someone poking his cheek. He opens his eyes and turns to look at Mokuba's blushing friend. His mind snaps awake and he looks at the saddened boy wearing the blanket as a robe. He feels Seto sleeping contentedly atop him. He smiles at the boy, and whispers, "Hi."

"Could we talk alone?" whispers the boy.

"Sure… Just give me a few minutes to get him into bed," whispers Joey, "You know where the kitchen is?"

The boy nods.

"I'll meet you there."

The boy hurries into the house to wait for Joey.

Joey slides from beneath Seto and stands up. He lifts the sleeping brunet and carries him into the house and up to their room where he sets him on the bed. He pulls on a pair of pants and a loose T-shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen where the boy sits nervously in his blanket. "Would you like a soda?"

"Um… sure," says the boy.

"So… what's your name?" asks Joey digging in the refrigerator for the sodas and a snack. He pulls out a tray that has a mixture of various appetizers and he sets it on the counter in front of the boy. He places the sodas down and sits beside him.

"My name's Derek," says the boy.

"So… what's troubling you, Derek?" Joey opens his soda and takes a long drag before peeling the plastic covering off the appetizers and stuffing one in his mouth.

"Mokuba's mad at me."

"Why?"

"I couldn't get him off. It was my first time trying to give someone a blowjob. I should have accepted your offer of help earlier," says Derek, "but Mokuba wouldn't have been happy about his older brother watching him get off."

"Seto wouldn't have been too pleased either," says Joey, "He's not that into voyeurism."

"Then why did you offer?"

Joey shrugs. "It embarrassed Mokuba. Besides, even though Seto wouldn't have been pleased about the situation, he would have enjoyed it. Just because he doesn't like to be watched doesn't mean that it wouldn't be a bad experience. He asks me to jack off for him occasionally," he says, "Sometimes when he's too tired to please me himself, he asks me to please myself while he watches. Sometimes he gets the energy to do me then, and sometimes we just kiss for awhile before going to sleep."

"So is it a bad thing if Mokuba had to jack himself off after I tried to give him a blowjob?" asks Derek.

"Yes. You should have jacked him off."

"Me?"

"He probably isn't upset because you couldn't get him off but that he had to finish himself. If you had taken your hands to finish him, he wouldn't be upset… I don't think," says Joey, "Here, eat something."

Derek smiles and lifts a small bread-wrapped sausage. "Can you give me some pointers?"

Joey nods.

Derek and Joey sit in the kitchen talking and snacking for almost an hour before Joey drags Derek up to his room to find Seto just waking up.

"Hey, Seto… lovely?" asks Joey putting on his best puppy dog pout, "Can I eat you in front of Mokuba's friend, Derek? He needs some pointers."

Seto waves his hand dismissively.

Joey smirks at Derek. "Sounds like a yes to me!"

"Um, Joey…"

Joey straddles Seto's hips and quickly pulls the cock into his mouth.

Seto's eyes snap open. "Joey!"

Derek smiles sheepishly at Seto before turning his eyes to Joey's head, bobbing up and down on the forming erection. He watches Joey work with his mouth and his hands. He hadn't been using his hands too.

**_Getting horny now…_**

Seto tries to thrust his hips up, but one of Joey's hands prevents him from moving very far.

After a long while of watching, Derek climbs off the bed and runs from the room to find Mokuba.

With a final suck, Seto releases into Joey's mouth. "Fuck! Joey, what the hell was that?"

"Mokuba's friend needed help. He had trouble getting Mokuba off," says Joey, "Are you mad at me?"

"No… I couldn't be mad at you for long."

Joey lies down beside Seto. "I'm tired now. And I'm still hungry. Should we order pizza?"

"How about we order in Chinese?" asks Seto.

"We'll have to order some for Mokuba and Derek too," says Joey.

"You place the order while I take a quick shower," says Seto.

Joey nods. "Okay… you want anything special?"

"By now, you should know what foods I like. Just order four orders of everything. I'm sure you can eat what everyone else doesn't," says Seto heading into the bathroom.

"I love you, Seto Kaiba!" exclaims Joey smiling.

* * *

"Okay… where are we going that we need a cargo plane?" asks Joey climbing into the plane with Seto.

"It's not where we're going. It's what we're doing when we get there," says Seto.

"Okay… explain."

"We're jumping."

"Huh?"

"How do you think the Blue-Eyes White Dragon would take the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" asks Seto sitting down in his seat and pulling Joey down next to him.

"Um… I guess I've never really thought about it," replies Joey.

"Well, I have," says Seto, "Ever since we started changing our relationship. I imagine that sex between them wouldn't be that easy because they have those long tails, and I refuse to believe that one would just lay the eggs and the other fertilizes them. That's fish. I don't believe the dragons would do that because they wouldn't get any physical satisfaction from it."

Joey nods. "Yeah. I would think that their sex organs would be on the front of their bodies, their stomachs like the dolphins."

"That's what I was thinking. But next would be how they would get those organs to line up. Any ideas?"

"Well… laying on their backs would probably hurt, and standing during sex would be too taxing. You just touch my dick, and I go weak in the knees," says Joey. He blushes when he feels a hand between his legs.

"Are you weak in the knees yet?" asks Seto.

Joey chuckles and places his hand over the one lightly caressing his manhood, but he doesn't try to move it away.

"I imagine they have sex in the air. They both fly up as high as they can into the stratosphere, then they join. They would probably freefall while they were mating because neither would have the energy to flap their wings and thrust into the other. So their mating would be rapid and passionate," says Seto.

Joey closes his eyes to imagine the white and black falling together while bound in the most intimate way. His cock twitches in anticipation. "So we're going to jump out of a perfectly good airplane so we can fuck each other in freefall? I don't think I could fucking keep an erection!"

"We'll have a parachute," says Seto.

"We'd better!"

"Come on, Joey. Let's make love right here on the plane. We'll worry about being dragons once we're done. We have enough fuel to fly around in circles for hours!"

"Oh, how can I fucking refuse you?"

A quick fifteen minutes later, Seto helps Joey back into his clothes before redressing himself. He fixes the harness upon himself before forcing Joey's body into a harness that attaches to his own. "You don't need to worry about keeping an erection. I think this is one of those positions too dangerous for humans, so we'll just be going down together. Kissing and touching and making ourselves horny as well so when we land, we fuck each other senseless."

**_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
_****_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_****_Do it again now…_**

"Sounds great!" exclaims Joey kissing Seto.

"Master Kaiba, we are approaching the drop zone," says the pilot.

"Thank you," says Seto. "Are you ready, Joey?"

"Have you jumped out of planes before?"

"Not by choice, but yes," says Seto, "I know what I'm doing."

Joey nods. "Okay… Blue-Eyes White Dragon… time to fuck your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Seto smiles. "I love it when you're willing to experiment."

Joey blushes.

"Mr. Kaiba. We have just entered the drop zone," says the co-pilot stepping into the back of the plane, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We're ready," says Seto.

The co-pilot opens the cargo doors for them to jump out of.

"Jump up and wrap your legs around me," says Seto putting his hands on Joey's butt cheeks.

Joey blushes and does as commanded so that Seto can carry him to the edge and jump for them both. He clings tightly to Seto for the first few minutes of freefall before his lover's kisses on his neck distract him. "Seto!"

Two bodies fall from the sky, caressing each other, kissing each other in all the places they can reach.

A loud beeping distracts them from their lust.

Seto grabs a chord and yanks it to release the parachute from the backpack on his side of the dual harness, a parachute that starts to slow their descent to the earthly body beneath them. Once he's sure the parachute deployed properly, he resumes his task of kissing the breath away from his love.

As luck would have it, their parachute snags on the only tree in sight and brings them to a sudden halt no more than five feet above the ground.

"Now what?" asks Joey.

"Well, getting stuck in a tree was not in my actual plan for the day, but I think I want to take advantage of it!" exclaims Seto smirking.

"Seto?" Joey squeaks as Seto undoes his pants and pushes them down as far as he can.

"Just because it's too dangerous to fuck during freefall doesn't mean we can't fuck suspended in the air," says Seto lowering his own pants.

"Gods, I'm so horny!" Joey kisses Seto and starts to run his hands over every part of him that he can.

Seto lifts one of Joey's legs and finishes removing the pants leg from it before winding it around his waist.

Joey gets the idea and moves his other leg around Seto's waist, leaving the material dangling from it.

"And Blue-Eyes fucks Red-Eyes," says Seto sliding into Joey's anus without preparation. At this point neither would be able to wait for preparation anyway.

Joey starts nipping his dragon's neck as the fast, needy thrusts begin.

The two boys swing in the tree as they impulsively mate each other.

It's not until Seto's limo driver comes searching for them two hours later that they find themselves lying on the ground, Seto on his back with Joey furiously pounding into him with his over stimulated cock.

Joey collapses on top of Seto after releasing his seed with a triumphant roar. "I think it's time we started thinking about a little Red-Eyes White Dragon."

"You'd better not be telling me you're pregnant," whispers Seto.

"I want to adopt, Seto," whispers Joey.

"Only if you'll agree to partake in a commitment ceremony with me," whispers Seto in return.

Joey smiles happily. "I love you, Seto Kaiba, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Seto smiles warmly. "I love you, Joey Wheeler, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Will you take my name as your own?"

"Any day of the week!"

"Uh… sirs… we really should return to the mansion," says the limo driver not looking at them.

Joey climbs off Seto and finds his pants, which have since been removed. He pulls them on while Seto redresses himself.

**_

* * *

You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
_****_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_****_Do it again now  
_****_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals  
_****_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_****_Getting horny now…_**

_And so the difference between the mating customs of animals and humans is that humans try to please their partner as much as they are pleased themselves and will even seek out the guidance of other humans to give them knowledge which might help them, but animals seek self-gratification when they mate and believe it is their mate's responsibility to pleasure themselves if they're not doing it properly._ Joey saves the information and calls Seto to read it for errors before he prints it.


	2. Prelude to Discovery

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The movies An Affair to Remember, Sleepless in Seattle, Never Been Kissed, Disney's Cinderella, Ever After, A Cinderella Story, Roger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella belong to their respective studios and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Brandy, Whitney Houston, and Hilary Duff are real people and any mention of them is done with respect to them. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Prelude to Discovery

By

Hideki LaShae

Two pairs of blue eyes lock gazes over the table.

"Seto Kaiba, huh?"

"Yes."

"And you're dating Joey Wheeler?"

"Yes…"

"But you haven't asked him to marry you?"

"No. Not yet. He knows that I love him. For now that is enough."

The girl lifts her cup of coffee to her lips and takes a sip. She looks at the notes she's written in her notebook. She sets the cup down and lifts her pen again. "How did you two meet?"

Seto sighs. "Well, that's a long story…"

"Oh, don't worry. I have time," says the girl with a smirk.

"You see, it all started back when we were in high school together…"

~ FLASHBACK ~

Kaiba listened to the excited mutterings of Yugi as he told Joey and his friends about a rare card of his grandfather's.

He went by the shop later and saw the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He tried to buy it, but the old man refused. So he later dueled the man for the card and won it.

Kaiba tore the card up in front of Yugi and Joey.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"That's how I met Joey," says Seto.

"You were such a jerk!" exclaims the girl.

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that. Joey still reminds me of that incident when I'm acting like a jerk," says Seto.

***

"So you and Seto didn't start out as friends?" The boy looks at Joey with brown eyes.

"Oh, heck no!" exclaims Joey, "We started out practically as enemies! We hated each other. We fought all the time. He kept calling me names so of course I called him names in return."

"But you two love each other now?" The boy dips his spoon into his double chocolate brownie, banana split with cherries jubilee ice cream, and he lifts a bite to his mouth.

"Very much. We love each other so much now," says Joey taking a bite of his own ice cream… the exact same order as the boy in front of him. "First impressions aren't always accurate. You got to get to know the person first."

"So how did you two get to know each other?"

"We still are. We learned a lot about each other during the Duel Monster tournaments we attended," says Joey as he breaks off another chunk of brownie, "I learned that he can be gentle and kind yet still fiercely protective of the people he loves."

"What did he learn about you?" asks the boy with a wide grin. He takes a quick break from his ice cream treat to take some notes in his book.

"He learned that I am loyal to a fault, a little naïve, more than a little dense, but strong enough to be helpful," says Joey grinning back at the boy.

"So how did you two get together?"

"Not the way I think we should have…"

~ FLASHBACK ~

Joey and Kaiba sat beside each other in the dark.

Up at the front of the classroom, the TV shows a Discovery Channel special on the big cats of the Serengeti.

Joey crossed his arms on his section of the tabletop and rested his head on them.

"Pay attention, mutt. There'll be a quiz on this material tomorrow," whispered Kaiba.

"Fuck off, Kaiba. Ms. Martin doesn't do quizzes." Joey closed his eyes.

Kaiba's hand gripped Joey's knee beneath their shared table.

Joey lifted his head and look at Kaiba. "What are you…?"

"Shush, puppy," says Kaiba moving his hand up to caress Joey's crotch through the fabric of his pants, "You don't want us to be caught. You might lose something you value." He squeezed Joey's forming erection harshly. "Watch the TV."

Joey turned his eyes to the screen and blushed what would have been a brilliant shade of red if anyone could have seen it in the dark.

Kaiba lowered the zipper to Joey's pants.

Joey glanced around to see if anyone had heard the sound. It seemed so loud to his ears, but no one looked away from the TV. He hissed when Kaiba's cold fingers slid around his hot flesh.

"Quiet," whispered Kaiba, "One more infraction and you get expelled, remember?"

"What are you doing?" asks Joey in a hushed whisper.

"Do you really not know?" whispered Kaiba, "You must be dumber than I thought." He started a fast rhythm of pumping Joey's aroused member.

Joey bit his lips to keep from moaning out loud.

"Good boy, Joey. Be quiet while your master pleasures you…"

Joey barely suppressed his voice as he sprayed his release all over the under side of the table.

Kaiba tucked Joey's genitals back into his pants and carefully zipped them closed again. "Good boy."

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"So you started with sex and worked your way into love!" exclaims the boy.

"Yeah. We were hormonal teens. That drove us together, but it's not why we stayed together. We have a solid base that our love grew up out of," says Joey.

***

"You jumped him in school? Were you trying to get caught?" asks the girl tucking the only loose strand of her blond hair back up into her ponytail holder.

"I wanted him trapped. I didn't want him to get away," says Seto, "I suspected that he'd accept it once given, but that he'd initially reject it."

"Did you think he loved you?"

"Oh, no. I was sure he didn't. I thought he tolerated me. I thought he might like me. I knew he lusted after me."

"More coffee?" asks a waitress stepping up with a pot of coffee in hand.

"Yes. Thanks," says the girl.

Seto nods.

The waitress fills both cups before walking away.

The girl sips her coffee for a moment. "So how did he react? I don't think he'd just let that go. What did he do after you jumped him?"

"He came after me looking for a fight or an explanation or both." Seto takes a drink of his own cup of coffee.

~ FLASHBACK ~

"Kaiba!" Joey chased Kaiba down the sidewalk after school.

Kaiba stopped beside his limo and turned to look at Joey.

Joey blushed bright red. "I need to talk to you!"

"Get in the car." Kaiba slid into the back seat.

Joey climbed into the back and sat facing Kaiba.

The driver closed the door before going to the driver's seat and moving away from the curb.

"What would you like to talk about, Joey Wheeler?" asked Kaiba pushing a button to raise the security screen.

"You know damn well what I want to talk about, Kaiba!"

Kaiba smirked. "Yes, I believe you wanted to tell your master how good it felt to have him rubbing you. Roll over and spread your legs, and I'll rub your tummy!"

Joey turned a deep red color. "What the hell? Are you on drugs, Kaiba?"

"Oh? Did you not enjoy it?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it, but why did you do it?"

"I wanted to."

"You wanted to?"

"Yes."

"You wanted to sexually molest your fellow classmate, who you hate by the way, in a crowded classroom?" asked Joey.

"It sounds so kinky when you say it that way," said Kaiba.

"Okay, seriously. Are you on drugs?" asked Joey.

"No. I'm not. Are you?"

"Hell no! I wouldn't touch that shit!"

"Good," said Kaiba, "Now do you really want to talk or would you rather have sex?"

"I want to know why you want to have sex with me!"

"Simple. Neither one of us is seeing anyone. We haven't killed each other yet so we could obviously stand to be in each other's presence for prolonged periods of time…"

"So you don't like me? You're not looking for a real relationship?" asked Joey, "You just want someone to have sex with?"

"Yes. Right now. I wouldn't be averse to some sort of relationship evolving from this," said Kaiba, "but for the moment I just want sex with you. Not anyone else. Just you. We could end this arrangement any time you like. Is this acceptable to you?"

Joey blushed. "It did feel nice, although I was so scared we'd get caught. I won't just spread my legs for you, you know!"

"So you…"

"I could go for a good lay. I think you'll at least be decent, but you have to work for it," said Joey, "I'm not a wanton bitch!"

Kaiba crossed to the other seat to straddle Joey while he kissed him senseless. "You will be wanton."

Joey smiled. "You're a good kisser."

Kaiba's cheeks tinted a pale pink, and he kissed Joey again. His hands roamed down Joey's body until they unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees.

Joey gasped at the feeling of the other's hand wrapping around his shaft and stroking him into the perfect hardness.

"Last time, you had to keep quiet. This time, I want you to scream," said Kaiba kneeling on the floorboard in front of Joey. He quickly took the entire erection into his mouth and started to suck on it greedily.

Joey screamed and tried to buck up against Kaiba, but Kaiba held him firmly down against the seat. He slid his hands up his shirt and pulled it off so the blue eyes watching him could see as he started to fondle his own nipples.

Kaiba swallowed around the head of Joey's erection.

Joey's head fell back as he let loose a loud scream, "Kaiba!" His sexual juices poured forth from his member down Kaiba's throat.

Kaiba licked Joey clean before claiming his lips once more. "The next time I touch you, I'll have my dick impaled so far up your ass that you won't know where you end and I begin."

"Promises, promises," whispered Joey pulling Kaiba up into his arms for a warm embrace and a kiss that he dominated.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"So what you're saying is he's a slut?" asks the girl.

"Not really. It took almost four months for us to further our relationship enough that we did actually have sex," says Kaiba.

***

"So were you two dating during those four months?" asks the boy.

"Well… not really, but we sort of were," says Joey.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't do the formal dating, but we were hanging out more and sitting together at lunch. He would drive me home after school. We didn't go out to movies or dinner, but we would spend an evening together in one of our houses having dinner and watching a movie," says Joey, "So we were dating."

The boy runs his hand through his messy brown hair. "So you were just enjoying spending time together?"

"For the first time in our lives, yes…"

~ FLASHBACK ~

"I hope you don't mind pizza. It's all I have at the moment. I don't go shopping until tomorrow," said Joey.

"Pizza's fine," said Kaiba looking through the collection of movies beneath the cheap DVD player, "I can't believe you even have some of these movies!"

Joey blushed as he started the frozen pizza cooking in the pizza oven. "Which ones?"

"An Affair to Remember?"

"Serenity's. She left it here."

"So I'm assuming Sleepless in Seattle and Never Been Kissed are hers as well?" asked Kaiba.

"Yep!" exclaimed Joey moving to Kaiba's side.

"What about all these Cinderella movies? Disney's Cinderella, Ever After, A Cinderella Story…"

"Okay, okay! I love the story of Cinderella! Those movies are mine. I'm a total sucker for a good, romantic Cinderella story," said Joey blushing.

"So which one's your favorite?" Kaiba smirked at Joey.

"A favorite among favorites? How do I pick?" asked Joey looking at the movies.

"This is going to be a long night," said Kaiba grabbing the first movie and putting it in the DVD player, "We'll keep watching them until you can tell me which one's your favorite… or until you get bored."

"Really?" asked Joey. He kissed Kaiba quickly.

"I will be expecting popcorn and cuddling after dinner."

"Yeah. I can make popcorn!" exclaimed Joey, "And I won't even yell at you for falling asleep if you get bored with our marathon!"

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"We spent all night on the couch together watching my Cinderella movies, and all the next day. We ordered take-out. Then we went shopping after the marathon was over. He helped me shop!" Joey smiles.

"So which movie is your favorite?" asks the boy.

"We did figure that out. I prefer the dress Hilary Duff wore, but I just love the music in Roger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella starring Brandy and Whitney Houston. So that one is my favorite… so far."

"You really don't seem to be the type to like those movies though," says the boy finishing his brownie sundae, "I would think you'd be more into action than drama."

"And I am! I enjoy action, and sci-fi, and beat 'em up movies, but I just love Cinderella!" exclaims Joey.

***

"So how did you know when you fell in love with Joey?" asks the girl.

"The same way you know when you love anyone," says Seto, "You feel… different. It's hard to explain how you know when you're in love. I knew Joey loved me when he screamed it out at the top of his lungs one night. I knew I loved him when I woke up alone one morning and couldn't wait to see him…"

"What does your family think of you two being together? I know your little brother, Mokuba, used to be your entire world. Is he ever jealous because Joey entered your lives?"

"Mokuba doesn't get jealous over Joey. Those two were friends before Joey and I ever meant anything to each other. Mokuba's very happy for me that I've found someone to love. He likes Joey," says Seto, "Joey's family isn't so supportive."

~ FLASHBACK ~

"I'm a little nervous, but I really want you to meet my family," said Joey smoothing the back of Kaiba's shirt.

"Don't worry so much. You love me so I'm sure they will too," said Kaiba, "Now will you quit playing with my clothes? I look fine!"

"Okay. We need to leave now or else we'll be late."

"Where are we going? A restaurant or your…"

"Mother's house. Dad's meeting us there. Believe me, I'd prefer a public location, but Mom doesn't want to be seen anywhere near my father," said Joey pulling Kaiba out to the car, "Can I drive?"

"You can drive there, but I'm driving on the way back." Kaiba pulled the keys from his pocket and passed them to Joey.

Joey grinned. "Thanks!"

Kaiba got in the passenger seat and waited for Joey to get in and start the car. "They are expecting you to show up with a man, right?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me that we're not stopping to buy me a dress on the way," said Kaiba.

"You want to? I thought you'd kill me for suggesting it," said Joey.

"You know I wouldn't kill you, Joey. I'm not into necrophilia. Now seriously, they know I'm male…"

"No. I told them I wanted them to meet my fiancé, not fiancée but they can never tell the difference between masculine and feminine with my accent," said Joey driving them towards their destination.

"They don't know I'm male, and they think we're engaged?" asked Kaiba rubbing his temple, "You do realize that no one's actually proposed to the other, right?"

"You asked me to move in with you. That's as close to married as we need to be, right? I love you. You care for me. We don't need anything else." Joey stopped the car outside a tall apartment building. "I don't want them to think this is just some fling. It's real for me!"

"It's real for me too!" Kaiba leaned over and kissed Joey. "Next time you ask me to marry you, it had better be a lot nicer than this time. As far as proposals go, this one sucks!"

"Maybe you should propose next time… Show me how to do it right!"

"Maybe. Get out of the car."

Joey smiled as they got out of the parked car and headed inside, past the doorman, and into the elevator. He pressed the button for the eleventh floor. "They're bound to like you, right?"

"Don't worry." Kaiba smiled. He pulled Joey to him to kiss until the elevator doors opened.

A woman gasped.

Joey pulled out of Kaiba's embrace and looked into the hall. "Ren!"

Serenity stepped into the elevator box and slapped her hand on the panel of floor buttons to depress several of them at once.

The door closed, and the elevator started moving again.

"Hi, Ren. That was the floor we wanted," said Joey sheepishly.

"No. It wasn't," said Serenity, "You were lucky it was me who saw you and not one of our parents! Dad is in the apartment right now screaming about how some gay guy at work got the promotion he wanted! And mom is ranting right along with him!"

"And what do you think?" asked Kaiba as Joey shrunk back into his arms.

"I couldn't care less who you date, Joey. As long as you're happy!" exclaimed Serenity smiling, "You are happy, right?"

"I've never been happier." Joey blushed.

"Don't tell them you're dating. It'll only leave you hurt and depressed. I'm sorry, Joey, but they won't share your happiness."

Joey sighed. "Maybe we should just go home, Seto."

"No. It's only one meal. We can tell them your lover couldn't attend," said Kaiba, "You wanted me to meet them. I'll meet them as your friend instead of your lover."

"Okay."

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"So you didn't tell them?" asks the girl.

"No. We couldn't. They spent the entire night asking where was the girl who finally tamed their son and bitching about gay couples," says Seto, "I don't think they ever found out."

***

"So if you ever get kids, they won't know their grandparents?" asks the boy.

"What grandparents? Seto's parents died when he was young," says Joey, "Serenity's an adult now. She can see whomever she wants to see without her parents banning her. I told my parents. They've disowned me. I don't have parents anymore."

"So you're an orphan too?" The boy grins just like Joey. "You and Seto are both orphans!"

Joey grins. "I guess we are!"

"At least you have each other!" exclaims the boy, "So did you ever ask him to marry you again?"

"Not in so many words. I asked him to start a family with me," says Joey.

~ FLASHBACK ~

"Master Kaiba, we are approaching the drop zone," said the pilot.

"Thank you," said Seto. "Are you ready, Joey?"

"Have you jumped out of planes before?"

"Not by choice, but yes," said Seto, "I know what I'm doing."

Joey nodded. "Okay… Blue-Eyes White Dragon… time to fuck your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Seto smiled. "I love it when you're willing to experiment."

Joey blushed.

"Mr. Kaiba. We have just entered the drop zone," said the co-pilot stepping into the back of the plane, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. We're ready," said Seto.

The co-pilot opened the cargo doors for them to jump out of.

"Jump up and wrap your legs around me," said Seto putting his hands on Joey's butt cheeks.

Joey blushed and did as commanded so that Seto could carry him to the edge and jump for them both. He clung tightly to Seto for the first few minutes of freefall before his lover's kisses on his neck distracted him. "Seto!"

Two bodies fell from the sky, caressing each other, kissing each other in all the places they could reach.

A loud beeping distracted them from their lust.

Seto grabbed a chord and yanked it to release the parachute from the backpack on his side of the dual harness, a parachute that started to slow their descent to the earthly body beneath them. Once he's sure the parachute deployed properly, he resumed his task of kissing the breath away from his love.

As luck would have it, their parachute snagged on the only tree in sight and brought them to a sudden halt no more than five feet above the ground.

"Now what?" asked Joey.

"Well, getting stuck in a tree was not in my actual plan for the day, but I think I want to take advantage of it!" exclaimed Seto smirking.

"Seto?" Joey squeaked as Seto undid his pants and pushed them down as far as he could.

"Just because it's too dangerous to fuck during freefall doesn't mean we can't fuck suspended in the air," said Seto lowering his own pants.

"Gods, I'm so horny!" Joey kissed Seto and started to run his hands over every part of him that he could.

Seto lifted one of Joey's legs and finished removing the pants leg from it before winding it around his waist.

Joey got the idea and moved his other leg around Seto's waist, leaving the material dangling from it.

"And Blue-Eyes fucks Red-Eyes," said Seto sliding into Joey's anus without preparation. At this point neither would be able to wait for preparation anyway.

Joey started nipping his dragon's neck as the fast, needy thrusts began.

The two boys swung in the tree as they impulsively mated each other.

It's not until Seto's limo driver came searching for them two hours later that they found themselves lying on the ground, Seto on his back with Joey furiously pounding into him with his over stimulated cock.

Joey collapsed on top of Seto after releasing his seed with a triumphant roar. "I think it's time we started thinking about a little Red-Eyes White Dragon."

"You'd better not be telling me you're pregnant," whispered Seto.

"I want to adopt, Seto," whispered Joey.

"Only if you'll agree to partake in a commitment ceremony with me," whispered Seto in return.

Joey smiled happily. "I love you, Seto Kaiba, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Seto smiled warmly. "I love you, Joey Wheeler, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Will you take my name as your own?"

"Any day of the week!"

"Uh… sirs… we really should return to the mansion," said the limo driver not looking at them.

Joey climbed off Seto and found his pants, which had since been removed. He pulled them on while Seto redressed himself.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

"Don't you want to get married before having kids?"

"I thought so, but then he asked me if I'd rather wait to have our child in the ceremony… To have, not a traditional wedding, but a family marriage."

"That sounds pretty nice actually!"

"I think so too!"

***

The brown-haired boy plops down on the couch beside the blond-haired girl and pulls up his notebook. "So… how'd you do with Seto?"

"I did good. He seemed truthful, even when he was reluctant or embarrassed," says the girl bringing out her notebook. "How'd you do with Joey?"

"About the same. He got embarrassed a lot, but I saw no signs of him lying."

"Let's see if they have their stories straight." The girl opens her notebook. "First meeting?"

"Let's see…" The boy flips to that page in his notebook. "Seto taunted Joey and tore up the card belonging to Yugi's grandfather."

The girl nods.

"How did they start dating?" asks the boy blushing.

The girl blushes as well. "He tried not to go into detail. He said it was inappropriate material, but they got together through sex. Seto jumped Joey in school and gave him a hand."

"Yeah, and after that, Joey followed him to the limo to fight with him, but he ended up on the receiving end of a blow job," says the boy, "and hip deep in a relationship with Seto."

"And then they had four months of informal dating before they had intercourse. During which Seto found out about Joey's Cinderella fetish!" The girl giggles. "Joey would look so cute in a Cinderella dress!"

"We should suggest that for their wedding! Seto would probably love it," says the boy.

"So what do you think?"

"He seems nice, and we like a lot of the same things. I can certainly relate to Joey…"

"I can relate to Seto, but I think more research is needed."

"Okay. Let's do it then. Let's research it some more!" The boy smiles.

"Okay." The girl smiles back. "You take Seto and I'll take Joey. We'll see if we can make them crack."

"Since we're so like them you think they might have related to us too easily, but by switching, we'll see how they relate to each other!" The boy's brown eyes look into the girl's blue. "You are wicked!"

The girl's smirk closely resembles the famous Kaiba facial expression. "I'm not wicked. I'm insightful and devious!"


	3. ReDiscovery

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The game Clue belongs to the company that manufactures it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Re-Discovery

By

Hideki LaShae

The blonde haired girl walks into the restaurant and looks around at all the arcade games in dismay. She turns to Joey who enters behind her. "Why would you bring me here? Is it because I'm young?"

"That's not it. I really like being here. I don't come often and normally Seto's with me. Can we at least give it a shot?" replies Joey.

The girl huffs but walks further into the kiddie wonderland. "So far I'm unimpressed!"

"Yeah. Seto said that on our first date here," says Joey guiding the girl to a fairly secluded booth.

A waiter approaches and passes them two menus. "Can I get you anything to drink right away?"

"Coffee," says the girl.

"Hot cocoa," says Joey.

The girl looks over the menu in disgust. "Um… do they have anything edible here?"

Joey glances at the waiter's retreating back. "Of course they do. I think you would like Seto's usual. It's not on the menu, but it's very good."

"Fine. You can order for me." The girl looks around. "It's quieter than I thought it would be."

"Well, it is the middle of the day, but this booth is usually like this."

The waiter returns with two cups and two carafes. He sets them down along with a bowl of sugar cubes, a pitcher of cream, and a bowl of mini-marshmallows. "The red lid is cocoa, and the black is coffee. Are you ready to order?"

"The young lady will have the owner's special, and I'll have Pasta Puttanesca," says Joey.

"Very good. I'll be back with your food shortly." The waiter turns and leaves.

"Owner's special?"

"Kaiba Corps owns this place. So Seto makes sure that they serve something he likes… The owner's special is a hot ham and cheese sandwich with a chef salad. The Pasta Puttanesca I'm getting is made in a true Puttanesca style," says Joey, "They throw leftovers in a pot and cook it!"

The girl raises an eyebrow.

"It uses macaroni noodles from the Mac and Cheese… sausage, bell peppers, olives, and tomatoes from the pizza, polish sausage and onions from the hot dog counter… and they make a sauce for it from the marinara and garlic alfredo that they put on pizza," says Joey, "It's good. I like it."

"What else do you have planned for today?" asks the girl as the waiter returns with their food. "That was quick!"

"We pride ourselves on prompt service," says the waiter before asking if they needed anything else and leaving.

"We have a few options actually," says Joey, "The art museum, the science museum, the aquarium, or we could go see a movie. There're two movies in the theater I think Seto would like, so I figured you might as well. One's a foreign film with subtitles and the other's an independent arts film."

"Do you usually have trouble planning your dates with Seto?" The girl takes a bite of her sandwich. "This is very good."

Joey smiles. "I don't have any problems planning dates for Seto… well, except for occasionally having to book time with his secretary if I want to do something during the day. I know Seto well enough that I can plan dates we'll both enjoy."

"If he were here with you, instead of me, what would you do today?"

"Well… if he wanted to go to the art museum, we would go look at the paintings. He would tell me his impressions, and then we'd take a lesson in painting or pottery or whatever they were teaching today in the side gallery. He would enjoy looking at all the art, and I would enjoy making art! Plus we'd be together!" Joey pushes his plate closer to the girl. "Would you like to taste the pasta?"

"Oh. Thank you." The girl lifts her fork and lifts a bite of the food to her mouth. "It's nice. Not great, but it's okay."

"Both Seto and I would have fun at the science museum," says Joey pulling his plate back and starting to eat, speaking between bites, "He likes to figure out how things work, and I like to test them to see if they do!"

"So he let's you push the buttons on the displays…"

Joey nods. "Yeah."

"And at the aquarium?"

"I love the dolphin and whale shows, and he loves to relax and watch the fish swim above us in the underwater tunnel. It's very tranquil," says Joey, "We've stayed down there cuddling for hours."

"Okay. So I can understand that, but what about the movies? You two don't like the same type, do you? How do you choose a movie?"

"We talk about it. We don't like the same type of movies, but we're willing to compromise. He'll watch an action flick with me, and I'll watch a French film with him. As a general rule, the person who plans the date picks the movie," explains Joey, "so when he plans the date we go to a movie he likes."

"Do you like that?"

"I might not enjoy the movie, but I do like having his arm around me when we watch it."

"Have you ever fallen asleep during one of his movies?"

"No. If the movie bores me too much, I watch him," says Joey.

"Can we go to the aquarium?" asks the girl finishing her sandwich.

Joey grins. "Yeah!"

***

The young boy fidgets nervously when Seto leads him into an upscale restaurant. "Am I dressed okay for this place?"

"When you're with me, there is no dress code," says Seto with a small smile.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir! Right this way. We have your usual table waiting," says the Maitre D' guiding them into the restaurant. He seats them in a moderately well lit booth. "Would you care for something…?"

"I'll have my usual," says Seto briskly. He turns to the boy. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um… I don't know?"

"He'll have Joey Wheeler's usual."

"Very good, sir," says the Maitre D' heading off to place the drink orders.

"Do you bring Joey here a lot?"

"Frequently enough," says Seto, "He loves to eat, and the food here is delightful."

The boy opens his menu. "I can't read this."

Seto smirks. "Neither can Joey."

"So…" Brown eyes widen when he realizes that Seto's moves to sit beside him.

"I'll translate the menu for you," says Seto, "This first part is the appetizers. Liver pate…"

"Yuck."

"Snails…"

"Yuck!"

"A fruit and cheese plate…" Seto continues to translate the French words for the boy.

"What does Joey like here?"

"The Niçoise salad, steak au Poivre, and all the desserts. Joey's tried everything on the menu at least once. I have to commend him on his willingness to experiment with food," says Seto, "He'll try anything once. That way he can decide if it's good or not."

"Doesn't he feel out of place here? I mean, this is a fancy establishment…"

"Sometimes. Our first time here, he was wearing tattered jeans and a faded T-shirt. He didn't feel like he belonged because everyone else was dressed so nice. He didn't believe me when I told him no one cared about what he was wearing so the next time I brought him we were both wearing some of his more 'well worn' clothes. He finally realized that no one cared what he wore," explains Seto, "He was simply seen as a wealthy eccentric."

"So what else do you have planned for us today?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd like to do so we have some options," says Seto, "The art museum has a hands-on pottery demonstration. The science museum just opened a new astronomy wing. The aquarium has their dolphin and whale show. We could go see a movie, or there's always Kaibaland amusement park."

"Kaibaland!" exclaims the boy.

Seto smiles and nods.

The waiter comes up. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"I don't know what to get," says the boy.

"Would you just start us with a sampling menu of appetizers, and we'll continue discussing meal options?"

"Of course, sir…"

"You can order anything you like," says Seto as the waiter walks away, "even if it's not on the menu. If you'd like spaghetti, order it."

"I'd like pizza," says the boy.

Seto smiles.

"Just like Joey, right?"

"Yeah." Seto nods to the waiter who hurries up to take their order. He quickly places his order of oysters on the half-shell.

"And for you, sir?" asks the waiter smiling at the brown-eyed boy.

"I'd like a cheese pizza!"

"Absolutely," says the waiter, "Anything else?"

"No. Just that."

"I will be back shortly then," says the waiter walking away.

"You and Joey don't seem to have much in common. How have you managed to stay together all this time?"

"We love each other. We've learned to compromise. We do have a lot of differences, but we share a common foundation," says Seto, "We both give a little and meet half-way."

"Do you ever fight?"

"All the time, but then we work through it together."

"So have you ever asked Joey to marry you?" asks the boy.

"Not yet." Seto smirks.

"Not yet?"

"I'm going to. I have his engagement present ready, and I have an idea of how I want to ask him. The time just hasn't been right," says Seto.

"Then you need to make the time right! Plan out a romantic evening and just ask him!" exclaims the boy.

The waiter steps up and deposits the appetizer sampler in front of them.

"Feel free to try anything you want. If you don't like it, spit it out into your napkin," says Seto.

"Okay…"

"How do you think I should propose to Joey?"

"At the top of the Ferris wheel at Kaibaland. It gives a great view, and it's a romantic enough ride," says the boy, "It would be a nice ending to a day where you two did all the things Joey likes to do."

"Joey hates the Ferris wheel. He likes the fast rides, which would be near impossible to propose on. I was thinking of asking him at the aquarium. We've spent hours together watching the fish in the underwater tunnel. I'm thinking of asking him there."

The boy's eyes light up. "I know what would be cool!"

"What?"

"If you have a diver swimming down there with a sign asking Joey to marry you! It can read 'Joey. Will you marry me? Seto.' That would be so cool!"

Seto smiles. "Joey would love that."

***

Brown eyes bore into blue. "What do you think?"

"I'm still unsure."

"Alyssa! What's to be sure about?"

"I don't want to get in a worse situation…"

"Do you like Seto?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Joey?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"So what's to think about? You like them. I like them. I think we should work with them!"

"Teddy…"

"Alyssa…"

"I still think more research is needed, but we can continue…"

"Alyssa! Teddy! You have visitors!"

Blue eyes and brown glance at each other in confusion before their owners get up and head into the living room.

"Hi!" exclaims Joey, "I know we didn't have anything planned today, but I talked Seto into being spontaneous."

"And you want us to join you?" asks the girl.

"Yeah. You've spent time with us one-on-one, but not together," says Joey.

"Would you like to join us today?" asks Seto.

"Can we?" asks the boy. He looks at the girl with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Please?" asks Joey also laying down the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. We'll come," says the girl, "Now put away the eyes!"

"Don't worry. We'll have you home early," says Seto, "It's a bit chilly. You might want a jacket."

The boy and girl grab jackets before following Joey and Seto out to the limo.

"So what are we doing?" asks the girl.

"I know! Let's grab the gang and head to the park! We can play touch football!" exclaims Joey.

"I am not playing football," says the girl.

"That's okay. You and Téa could cheer or talk or whatever girls do when boys are being stupid and macho," says Joey.

"Téa never joins the football games," says Seto, "The boys do sometimes forget that it's touch and not tackle."

"Yugi only tackled her once, and he's so small she couldn't even have felt it!" exclaims Joey.

"How about we play a different game?" asks the girl, "A board game? Card game?"

"Yugi does have a nice collection of games at the shop," says Seto.

"Okay," says the boy.

The limo soon pulls up in front of the Kame Game Shop, and its occupants hurry into the shop's back room.

"Hey, guys! I was just closing up," says Yugi popping his head into the back room. He sees the kids and smiles. "Hi! I'm Yugi! Make yourselves at home! We'll do the formal intros in a few minutes."

"Do you need any help, Yugi?" asks Joey.

"No, I'm fine!" exclaims Yugi ducking back into the shop to finish closing the shop for the afternoon and night.

"Come on. The living area's upstairs," says Joey leading them all up the narrow staircase.

"Hey, Joey! Seto! You made it!" exclaims Tristan seeing the group arrive, "And you brought more friends! Cool! I'm Tristan Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," says the girl politely.

Yugi runs up the stairs behind them. "All done!"

Téa comes out of the kitchen with a tray holding a pot of coffee, cups, and some canned sodas. She smiles. "I've got the drinks!"

"Okay. Introductions! I'm Yugi Motou, co-owner of the Kame Game Shop! My Grandpa still owns half, but he's away visiting friends right now so I'm left managing the shop," says Yugi smiling at the kids.

"Right! I'm Tristan, and I work at a motorcycle repair shop."

"I'm Téa Motou, Yugi's wife. I'm going to school to be a dancer, ballet mostly," says Téa, "What would you like to drink?"

"Soda!" says the boy.

"Coffee, please. I'm Alyssa."

"Oh, and I'm Teddy!"

"We thought we'd play a game," says Seto.

"Okay," says Yugi, "Alyssa, Teddy, would you two like to pick?" He waves his arm at a closet filled with games.

"Yeah!" exclaims Teddy sliding the door open. He smiles happily.

Téa smiles as she passes Alyssa a cup of coffee. "It's nice to have another girl around."

"Are you close to Joey and Seto?" asks Alyssa.

"I'm closer to Joey, but I know Seto well enough. They're good guys. They've only gotten nicer since they've found love in each other," says Téa, "What do you think of them?"

"I'm not sure what to think," says Alyssa, "Teddy seems to really like them."

"How about Clue?" asks Teddy.

"Only six people can play that," says Alyssa, "There are seven of us."

"You all could play, and I could make dinner," says Téa.

"Are you sure, Téa? We could order take-out," says Seto.

"Next time, okay? I have the meat defrosted already," says Téa, "Is spaghetti okay for everyone?"

"That would be fine," says Alyssa.

Teddy quickly gets the game set up. "Okay! Let's play!"

***

"Your friends are very nice," says Alyssa.

"I really like Yugi," says Teddy.

"They're a great bunch of friends," says Joey, "I'm lucky to have them!"

"We'll contact you soon," says Alyssa before climbing out of the limo with Teddy.

Joey and Seto watch them head into the building.

"What do you think, Joey?"

"It's amazing you think that I think…" Joey sighs. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Seto pulls Joey into his arms. "I love you, Joey."

"I love you too, Seto. I want kids!"

"I know. I want to be a father as well. Although I think you'll be much better at it than I would be," says Seto.

"You'll be a wonderful father," says Joey snuggling into Seto's arms.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm hopeful, but I'm still scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"It would be a big change. When we get kids, we won't be able to do it all over the house anymore. We'll have someone else in our lives to take care of. There will be sports and recitals and parent-teacher conferences and meetings with the principal when they misbehave!"

"It's an awful lot to deal with."

"But I think I'm ready for it," says Joey, "You?"

"Well… It might take a while before I'm ready to give up ravishing you wherever I find you, but I'll try." Seto smirks. "I am ready for a new addition…"

"Good. I love you."

***

Joey whimpers with need as Seto slides a hand into his opened pants. "Take me, Seto… please!"

"Oh, don't worry, baby. I will!" Seto fumbles in a drawer one-handed and pulls out a tube of lubricant.

The phone on the desk buzzes before Seto's secretary comes through it to announce, **Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler, your one-thirty appointment has arrived.**

"What?" asks Joey glaring at Seto, "You made another appointment?"

Seto presses a button. "What one-thirty appointment?"

**Miss Alyssa and Mr. Teddy.**

"Shit!" Joey scrambles off Seto's desk and dashes towards the bathroom.

Seto hurries to hide the lubricant and toys from his desktop. He straightens his clothes before pressing the button. "Send them in."

Joey steps out of the bathroom fully dressed before the door opens so Alyssa and Teddy can come in.

Alyssa smirks as she walks up to take a seat in front of Seto. "We weren't interrupting, were we?"

"Not at all," says Joey, "We were just discussing a few things."

"Like how to get in each other's pants," says Alyssa, "but we didn't come here just to interrupt your office sex."

"We've made our decision," says Teddy.

Joey walks over to Seto and grips his shoulder apprehensively.

"We've decided that more research is necessary," says Alyssa.

Joey's shoulders slump.

"However! We see no reason that we can't do that research while living with you," says Teddy smiling.

"You mean…?" Seto looks at the kids hopefully.

Alyssa and Teddy look at each other and smile.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Theodore Kaiba. Call me Teddy."

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Alyssa Wheeler."

"Can I hug you?" asks Joey quickly.

"You may…"

Joey nearly jumps over the desk in his rush to embrace both Alyssa and Teddy at once. Tears fall from his eyes as he pulls away. "Welcome to the family."

Seto walks around the desk and sets his hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy throws his arms around Seto's waist. "Can we call you both Dad?"

Seto's heart melts, and he embraces Teddy warmly. "I would like that."

"There is one thing, Alyssa," says Joey timidly.

"What is it… Dad?" asks Alyssa.

"Your last name should be Kaiba, not Wheeler. Seto and I have already decided that I'll change my name when we get married," says Joey, "and I want you both to have your father's last name."

"Yes, Mommy!" exclaims Alyssa.

Joey blushes beet red. "Why you little scamp!"

"Sorry, Dad, but you have to admit… you kind of asked for that!" Alyssa smiles.

"Now we just need to get you two married!" exclaims Teddy, "And Joey could wear a Cinderella wedding dress!"

Seto eyes up Joey for a moment, picturing the dress upon his lover's lean form. "I wouldn't ask him to do that."

"Too bad. I think it's a great idea!" exclaims Joey, "I'd dress up like a girl for you, Seto…"

"So it's decided. Joey will be Cinderella and Seto will be the Prince for the wedding!" Alyssa smiles. "But one of you has to propose!"

"Believe me. I'm working on it," says Joey, "Now! Who wants to go out for lunch?"

"You're thinking of asking me to marry you, Joey?" asks Seto, "Why haven't you yet?"

"Poor timing," says Joey.

Seto pulls Joey to his chest, and he wraps his arms tightly around his waist. "There's never a poor time to tell me how much you love me."

"I love you so much, Seto. Marry me?"

"Better," says Seto, "This proposal was much better than your last."

"So what's your answer?" asks Joey.

"I'll give it to you later." Seto runs his hand down Joey's side suggestively.

"How about that lunch?" asks Teddy.

"Then maybe a trip to the aquarium," suggests Seto.

Teddy smiles knowingly. "Let's go!"

***

Teddy and Alyssa move closer to the glass to watch the fish swimming by while Seto and Joey sit down on a bench.

Joey leans back against Seto and looks through the glass. "I love doing this…"

"I love you," says Seto pulling a box from his pocket.

Teddy nudges Alyssa and points back at Seto. They smile at each other as they watch Seto and Joey.

Seto passes the box to Joey. "This is something I've wanted to give you for a long time, but I've never thought the time was right. I realize now that it was always the right time as long as you were with me. I love you, Joey, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will marry you. Will you marry me?"

Joey opens the box and looks at the thick chain of the necklace. He smiles. "Yes, Seto. I'll marry you."

"He said yes!" exclaims Teddy.

Alyssa smiles. "There's a lot that still needs to be done before we're a real family."

"The paperwork is mostly done," says Seto, "It just needs to be finalized now that you've decided to become our son and daughter."

"Do you think the orphanage headmaster would let them come home with us tonight?" asks Joey.

"Not if we tell him we don't want to go with you tonight," says Alyssa.

Joey gasps. "Why wouldn't you…?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" asks Teddy.

"Because we interrupted them this afternoon, and they just became engaged. They need some alone time," says Alyssa, "If the headmaster allows it, we can go over this weekend."

"That is very considerate of you," says Seto, "Although we've ensured our privacy in our room."

"Soundproofing, huh?" asks Alyssa, "Cool!"

"We'll still let you have tonight to yourselves," says Teddy, "We can start being a family this weekend! You can have tonight to… well, you know!"

Joey smiles. "Yeah. Sounds good… Anyone want to see the dolphin show before we go?"

"Not today," says Teddy, "Take us back to the orphanage. We'll start packing so that later, you can take us home."

"Home… that sounds nice," says Alyssa.

"We think so too," says Seto, "How would you like your rooms decorated?"

"Warrior Duel Monsters!" exclaims Teddy at the same time Alyssa says, "Fairy Duel Monsters!"

"Fairies and Warriors. Got it!" exclaims Joey, "I'll see if I can find some stuff for your rooms then. When you move in we can finish the decorating."

"Okay, Dad!"

***

_My family is not the most conventional. We're all orphans. My dad, Seto, was orphaned as a child alone with my uncle, Mokuba. My other dad, Joey, was orphaned when he fell in love with Seto. My aunt Serenity disowned her parents for disowning Joey. The other member of my family is my sister, Alyssa. We were both orphaned when our parents died in an accident. My family isn't the most conventional. We're not a family by blood. We're a family by choice. We choose to love each other. I miss my old family, but I love my new family just as much. – Teddy Kaiba_

The end.


End file.
